1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control device for fluidic media, in particular for compressed air, with in-series-disposed base plate modules. First fluid channels of the base plate modules, running aligned in longitudinal direction of the series of base plate modules, are sealingly joined to each other. A solenoid valve is coordinated to each base plate module, where controllably blockable or releasable second fluid channels join into the first fluid channels. In addition, a protective ground conductor, a neutral conductor, and a signal conductor are connected to each electromagnet. The protective ground conductor and the neutral conductor are connected and running through in longitudinal direction of the series disposition. The signal conductor connects the solenoid valve with the respective output of a signal source.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Such control devices, influencing and controlling fluid streams, employ solenoid valves, where in each case three contacts are required for their magnet coils: the neutral conductor for providing an electrical potential, a protective ground conductor for providing a protective conductor connection, and a signal conductor for the transmission of the control command.
In cases where several solenoid valves of this kind are to be disposed in series, each of these solenoid valves has to be connected to the three conductors. The protective ground conductor and the neutral conductor are in this case carried through from the first to the last device component and are contacted and picked up directly in case of attaching a valve. Since the in-series-disposed solenoid valves are in most cases not to be switched simultaneously, there has to be a wired connection for each individual solenoid valve to a respective output of the signal source.
A device for the control of machines with switch modules is known from the German Printed Patent document DE-C2 30 42 205, where the switch modules are composed of a pneumatic valve and an electric drive for the valve. The valve is disengageably connected to a pneumatic distributor strip and exhibits an electrical control module for the drive. In this case, the electrical control module is connected, on the one hand, electrically to the electromagnet via a multiplug and, on the other hand, via a further multiplug to an electrical distributor rail. An immediate coordination of control modules to a distributor rail is however not possible and desired in all cases. In case of the presence of such a control module, the base plate module is therefore of a rather complicated construction and the complete arrangement becomes very expensive.